Secretary's Day
by Twilight Zone Twin1
Summary: April 25th, the day for all secretaries...and a strange occurance.


Nokoru stared long and hard at the calendar before him.   
Secretary's day, eh? he thought, an amused smile on his overly- angelic face.   
  
Inside the council room, Takamura Suoh finished with his work on the computer and started to print it out. With a low groan, he turned to the empty chair behind the large desk by the windows. Paperwork lined the sides of the scene, which if Suoh remembered correctly, haven't been touched since last week.  
"Today, he works on every SCRAP of that paperwork, even if I have to tie him down!" He vowed. Ijyuin Akira giggled from his own desk beside him and looked at his senpai with his own amusement in his silver eyes.  
"I'll even help, Takamura-senpai," he told him, thinking that having Kaichou tied down would be a good thing. Suoh had to admit that it was.   
The doors openened, and a determined Kaichou walked nobly into the room that was about to become his prison.  
"Good morning, Suoh, Akira!" he stated proudly as he marched right up to his desk and sat, picked up his pen, stamp, and started the paperwork with no argument whatsoever.  
Suoh and Akira stared at one another.   
"Did Kaichou just..." Akira started.  
"Yes, I think he did," Suoh told him. Standing up, Suoh walked slowly over to Nokoru's desk and leaned forward. Without looking up, Nokoru asked, "Yes, Suoh?"  
"Who are you?"  
Nokoru looked up, confused. "What do you mean by that?"  
"You're a clone, aren't you?"  
His Kaichou smiled and shook his head. "Ah Suoh, what's wrong? Is it too unusual to see me working by my own free will?"  
"Yes."  
"Suoh!"  
"Okay then, what do you want?"  
Nokoru shrugged innocently. "Can't a person such as myself work on my paperwork out of the kindness of my heart?"  
"Now you're scaring me."  
Nokoru chuckled, then looked back up at his friend. "I've changed my ways, Suoh. I will work on all of my paperwork from now on for as long as I'm in the Student Council."  
Suoh would have fallen over in shock, but his outward calm composure kept him standing. Barely.  
"I don't know what you're up to, Kaichou," Suoh spoke, and Nokoru sweatdropped, "But I know it's something. You doing this much paperwork has me scared to all hell, and until I figure out WHY, I'll let this continue only if--"  
"Suoh?"  
"Yes?"  
"How is Nagisa?"  
Suoh hit the floor. "KAICHOU!" He heard Akira and Nokoru giggling as he stood back up. "I'll be back," he muttered and left the room.  
With a smug grin, Nokoru returned to his work. Akira returned to his own assignments.  
  
/Sheesh/, the ninja thought as he walked down the hallway, /Always has to do that when I--/ his thoughts trailed off when he saw the door to the conference room slightly open. He walked over and was about to close it when he caught sight of the calendar on the wall before him. Opening it fully, he walked past the door and checked to see what day it was.  
April 25... He peered closer at the small writing underneath. /*AHA!* Secretary's Day! I KNEW he wasn't doing that for his sake! He's doing this for me because.../ He let out a small giggle. /This WOULD only have been a one day thing, buuuut.../  
With an evil laugh, he took down the calendar and raced down the hallway.  
  
"Takamura-senpai is going to miss tea," Akira spoke up as he placed a tray at the table and sat. Nokoru was seated across from him, tapping his hand with his fan.  
Suoh walked in then, a smug smile touching his lips. Nokoru raised an eyebrow, but Suoh simply sat, took his cup of tea, and took a sip.  
"How far did you get with your work, Kaichou?" Suoh asked moments later.  
"I finished today's."  
With a hidden smile, Suoh nodded slowly. "Goooooood..." he mused. "Very good indeed."  
  
The next morning, Nokoru was once again staring at the calendar. He blinked, read it again and again, as if he'd never seen it before.  
There, under April 25, read: "Secretary's WEEK."   
"How could I have missed that?" Nokoru wondered aloud. "Hmmm...well, it's the least I can do for him. After all, I put him through paperwork argument hell all the other times..." He walked back to the council room, opened the doors, said hello to his other council members, then took his seat and began the new work Suoh had already stacked on his desk.  
Akira was amazed. That was TWO days in a row his Kaichou had done his work without hearing the 'paperwork argument'. He leaned over to Suoh, who was hiding another smirk.  
"Takamura-senpai, why is Kaichou working so hard on the paperwork? It's not like him, if you know what I mean..."  
"It's okay, Ijyuin. I knew he'd dedicate himself someday." 


End file.
